in hetalia
by mysmexybutler
Summary: this is a story of three besties who fall asleep watching their favorite anime Hetalia. what happens when they wake up in the middle of a world meeting? read to find out. caution slight oocness. I don't owne Hetalia so don't ask and finally if you don't like it don't read it! rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Character oc list

Stephanie: An 18 year old girl from New Hampshire. She is slightly on the short side, at around 5"5. She has maple brown eyes, short auburn hair, and tan skin. She is an active girl and works as an assistant at a local vet. She is very laid back and happy.

Anna: An 18 year old girl born in Texas and proud of the fact. She now lives in New Hampshire. She is tall at around 5"9 with hazel eyes, pale freckle tattered skin, and is average weight. She works at a local dinner with her friend tinny, another oc, short dark brown hair, and is very random and crazy.

Tinny: A 19 year old girl born in New Hampshire. She is average height and weight but very muscular. She has long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She works at a local dinner with Anna and is a random yet shy yet loud woman who loves to dominate the situation.

The three oc's are the best of friends and refer to each other as sisters. Stephanie is often referred to as Steph. Anna is nicknamed Texas. And tinny is tinny. They each are major otakus', and right now are in a Hetalia fade.

(Place~time~pov ((point of view)) *activity*


	2. Chapter 2

Anna's appartment~afternoon~Anna pov

*waiting for Stephanie and Tinny*

I was gathering some snacks from my small kitchen when the door bell sounded.

"Who is it?" I call too lazy to walk to the door as I sit on my sofa waiting for a response.

"The police we're here for your drugs jerk" an all too familiar voice sounds as the door opens and closes reveling Stephanie and Tinny.

"You're late and the drugs are for later but for now we study!" I goof scooting over before I was sat on.

"We aren't late your just early idiot" Stephanie joked…"idiot" I mumble

"Hey French bitch get it right!" Stephanie corrected.

"Ok fine says the girl who isn't French to the one that is" I smirk. "show off…and you wonder why I hang with you…then again it's only a third of your make up that is French so blah" she argued.

"Your just jelly" I smile turning to Tinny. "So on that pleasant note shall we start the marathon?" "We shall my dearest" she smiled taking the remote control from me and pressing play.

After about 3 hours I was the only one still awake until I decided to join them and paused the show on a world meeting scene.

"Night countries see you when I wake up" I yawn and fall asleep.

World meeting center ~end of WW2 ~no pov *world meeting*

"I'm the hero so I'm right! Ivan what do you think bro?" America shouts towards Russia slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"I think you are an idiot da?" Russia smiled innocently making he look really creepy. "Ok...?" America backs away scarred.

"Everyone I made pasta! Who wants some?" Italy smiles placing a plate of spaghetti in front of Romano.

"Idiot" Romano grumbles to Italy as Spain pops out from behind him. "Be nicer hombre he's just being kind." At this Romano jumps up and storms off mumbling about stupid tomato suckers.

Suddenly the room is filled with blinding light. As the light disappears, three oddly dressed girls appear on the center of the table sleeping away.

One was a long haired blonde girl wearing a purple and blue striped tank top with an unbuttoned flannel on top and faded jeans. She had no shoes on but was wearing mismatched socks.

The second one, a short auburn haired one was wearing a white blouse and black dress pants with black socks no shoes.

Finally the third one, a short haired brunette, was wearing a purple t shirt, black pajama shorts, and brown slippers.

"What the bloody hell?!" England shouts waking up two of them. The two that woke up were the blonde and the short auburn haired girl.

"Oh what the hell? Tinny where are we?" the auburn one asks. "Um I believe a dream." The blonde or Tinny replies.

"Hey who are you three and how'd you get here?" America questions.

"Um but if it's a dream how's it so real…and why are we in the same clothes?" the auburn one asks. "Valid point guess we're in Hetalia…question is why?" Tinny says confusing the country's further.

"Wait where is Anna? Oh there she is…wake up Ann!" the auburn one says poking the sleeping brunette.

"I got this." Tinny said moving over to the sleeping girl.

"Be careful" her friend cautioned. "Yeah whatever…hey Anna steph has tacos and isn't sharing."… "Oh hell no you hand over the fucking tacos now –"she was cut off by tinny smacking her rather hard upside the head.

"Wake up idiot!" "Ow…so wait there's no tacos?" Anna wined starring at Tinny teary eyed.

"Hey Anna instead of brooding over tacos why don't you look around?" Stephanie smirked.

"Um…are we-"Anna began looking around the room then back to Tinny.

"In Hetalia? Yes. Do NOT fangirl." Tinny cautioned.

"Um…wow ok…oh crap I left the television on." She joked.

"So are you girls going to talk to us or not?" America complained.

"Oh sorry man we're just trying to gather our wits about. My name is Tinny." The blonde one introduced herself smiling.

"Yup and I'm Stephanie or just Steph whichever is easiest." The auburn haired one said.

"And I'm Anna or Texas either or." She said saluting.

At this America started smirking holding in a chuckle, "Texas huh?".

"Shut up America I know what you're thinking and I ask that you remove your brain from the gutters." Anna said quickly a slight blush growing on her cheeks.

"Wait how'd you know who I am, and what I was thinking." America asked confused.

"She didn't, she just calls people she doesn't know by their supposed nationalities." Tinny said nervously glaring daggers at Anna.

"Right! But I'm surprised I was finally correct. Is America really what people call you?" she asked cautiously. "

"Ok what the bloody hell is up with you three and how did you appear from a random light?" England asked fed up.

"Um yeah about that one moment please." Tinny asked grabbing Stephanie and Anna and moving to the center of the table.

"Ok what do we do?" she asked in a whisper.

"I say we make a run for it so we can figure out what exactly is going on." Anna suggested.

"Ok I like that idea…how about you Steph?" Tinny asked looking to the spaced out girl besides her. "Steph?"

"Oh right sorry…it's just it's actually him! It's France I mean wow!" she sighed happily

"Really Steph?" Tinny complained

"I'm sorry so anyways…what were you saying?" Stephanie asked.

"Well we're making a run for it…tinny the window is a first floor one so find something to smash the glass and me and Steph will follow" Anna explained.

"Alright…on my mark 1…2…3 go!" Tinny said grabbing a chair and breaking the closest window and the three girls ran.

Little did they know as they ran, they were being followed by Russia, America, England, Germany, France, and both Italians.


End file.
